1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette mouthpiece with filter, to the tip portion of which the cigarette is fixed, which provides ease in smoking and which enables the harmful substances contained in the cigarette smoke to be filtered.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Today, considering the very widespread nature of the smoking habit, the cigarette mouthpieces with filter are used with a view to provide that the individuals who can not quit smoking are exposed to a minimum level of harm caused by the cigarette smoke. The existing cigarette mouthpieces with filter are comprised by two parts, namely an outer body and an inner filter placed into the outer body. The manufacture is completed by subsequently mounting the filter mechanism into the body. The outer body consists of a hollow cylindrical portion, into which the cigarette is positioned, and a hollow extension, which is formed integral with the cylindrical portion and is positioned with an ergonomic structure in a way to suit the gap between the two lips of the smoker. The extension generally has a non-cylindrical structure that flattens towards the tip thereof entering the mouth.
The filter is positioned between the cylindrical portion of the outer body and the extension, wherein each filter comprises a conical portion that facilitates the collection of the cigarette smoke, and a cylindrical portion that plays a role in the retention (filtering) of the tar and the nicotine. The number and the size of the filters used in a cigarette mouthpiece are very important. An increased number of filters enables both ease in smoking and a significant degree of filtration for the cigarette smoke. Although the product has a simple structure, it involves very serious precision requirements regarding the manufacture thereof in a functional manner. When the diameter of the cylindrical portion of the filters is large, the filtration process may not be carried out as a result of the direct passage of the smoke. On the other hand, when said diameter is small, the smoking becomes difficult or impossible due to the very low amount of smoke that is received. For this reason, there is the necessity for the diameter of the cylindrical portion of the filters to be in optimum size. It was determined that the tolerance range should be limited to the value of +20 microns (0.02). The number for filters used in the existing cigarette mouthpieces is four. Inability to increase the number of filters as a result of the manufacturing limitations causes the inability to provide a desired level of ease in smoking and of the filtration process. In the most precise CNC machines used for the production of the molds that carry out the stamping of the product, there is a tolerance margin of 0.01. The shrinkage for the polyethylene and eltex raw materials varies in the range 0.020-0.035.
The product according to the invention has emerged from the need to develop a novel filter in order to increase the number of filter holes used in the existing cigarette mouthpieces and to provide the cylindrical portion of the filter hole with the optimum size values.